1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a scanning device, and in particular to a photographic film scanning device capable of scanning a photographic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document scanners are classified in two types, namely reflective type scanner and transmissive type scanner, for respectively handling a reflective original document and a transmissive original document. The reflective type scanner generally includes a case in which a light source, an optical scanning module, and guiding rails are mounted. A document positioning plate embedded on the top frame of the case of scanner is for support of reflective original document to be scanned. The optical scanning module comprises a focusing lens and an image sensing module such as a Charge Coupling Device (CCD) or a Contact Image Sensor (CIS). The movement of the optical scanning module is guided by guiding rails and driven by a mechanical transmission system. For reflective type scanner, a back-light module for providing back-light source, a carriage and a driving device are mounted for scanning of transparent original document.
Film scanner is available on market specially for scanning a photographic film. However, conventional film scanner can only scan transparency or a single frame, but not a series of consecutive frames of a length of film. It is an economic burden for consumers to purchase a film scanner for scanning of film in addition to an image scanner for scanning of ordinary documents. Moreover, it is very inconvenient to use two separate scanning devices at scanning operation.
Thus, a film scanner capable of scanning a series frames of photographic film is practical and helpful to users.